Naruto and Natsuki Onikami: The Beginning!
by Natsuki Onikami
Summary: Naruto now has a family,a clan,and a bloodline!how will his life be different? READ,REVIEW AND FIND OUT!    Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1Intro

~Okay! my first story failed cauze about a million things didn't make sense,so watched ALOT of naruto(even the old episodes!)  
>and did some research to make sure this story was WAY better than my old one!there will be alot of skipping in this chapter~<p>

(summary: naruto has a family,a clan,and a bloodline! how will his life be different?READ REVIEW AND FIND OUT!)

~~~^_^~~~

Chapter 1-

In a hospital in konoha,a woman laid in a hospital room,sweating and still breathing women was Natsumi Onikami,The proud mother of a healthy baby boy and purple eyed women looked at the bundles in her arms."their both so adorable"she breathed to her husband,Kirutomi who stroaked her hand softly."What should we name them natsumi?"

the blonde thought for a moment."well,i always liked the name natsuki"she kissed her daughter's forehead."and that's what we'll name our daughter"she directed her attention to her son."and what about him"

kirutomi looked thoughtful."i think naruto would be the perfect name for our son"

"then,his name will be naruto,Naruto and Natsuki Onikami"both parents smiled and looked at their children.

"Naruto! Natsuki! time to come inside!"

both blonde kids stood up and ran inside,obeying their mother.

"hey mom! it's our birthday today!so aren't we gonna get something special?"naruto looked up at this.

"you'll get your special presents after you eat naruto"Their mother informed.

"aww"both kids groaned and slumped in their chairs,eating their sighed."Cheer up kids,remeber your being assigned teams in a few weeks!"

natsuki beamed."yep! me and narut are gonna kick ass!right naruto?"

"yeah!"naruto said through a mouth full of rice.

both parents smiled.

After finishing their lunch,the siblings followed their father into their clan's weapon storage."for your birthday and as an early graduation present,there are two boxes on the bottom left shelf,both of you get one"

At that,both blondes eagerly grabbed a box and opened them."cool! a katana!"

"I got one to!"

"oh,check out this dagger!"

"i know right?"

Kirotomi chuckled."you also have several scrolls containing all our clan jutsu and information on our kekki genkki"

naruto looked confused."whats that dad?"

"read about it and find out"

with that,naruto and his sister ran off to their rooms.

Naruto sat at his desk,waiting for other kids to arrive along with had left early after a brief training with their daggers and door opened and both Onikamis looked up as one by one kids slowly started entering the class room.

When Sasuke uchiha walked into class,naruto visably perked up as the black haired boy sat next to him."hey sasuke! who do you wanna be on a team with?"

"you and natsuki,or anybody for that matter as long as i'm not on a team with-"

sasuke was cut off as yelling was heard and two girls were seen trying to squeeze through the door way.

"them"sasuke finished

"move ino-pig! there's not enough room with you and your giant ego!"

"as if! your foreheads blocking the entire door way!"

after stuggling and stretching the door frame abit,both girls finally squeezed through the once thin opening and rushed over to where sasuke and naruto were sitting"Move naruto-baka so i can sit next to sasuke-kun!"

before naruto could retort,the class room door opened to a reveal a red haired woman in about her mid twenties with green eyes.  
>"Attention!"she yelled,standing in front of the class room.<p>

sakura quickly took a seat next to naruto, ino took a seat next to natsuki who gave her friendly smile."Now listen and listen good!I'm kitsumi and ikura-sensei had a meeting with the hokage,so i'll be his substitute for the day! Okay! first team is..."

naruto drowned out what the woman said and focused on something to his dad's close connection with the hokage,he knew that one of his sensei's would be Hatake kakashi,Yuuhi Kurenai,Sarutobi Asuma,or Might Guy.'uh,i hope me and natsuki don't get stuck with that big,bushy browed green guy' naruto thought.'from the information natsuki gathered we're most likely to be put on with kakashi in any case we should activate our kekki said he was the only one with a limit similar to ours,but she wasn't sure what it was...hm...i wonder what-'

"team seven! uchiha sasuke,haruno sakura,o-"

the teacher was cut off as sakura started yelling about how true love will always preveil and naruto,natsuki,and even sasuke visably sweat drooped.

a vain appeared and kitsumi's head and she snapped the clip board in half."LISTEN PINKY! IF I HEAR ANOTHER OUTBURST LIKE THAT FROM YOU! I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!NOW SIT DOWN!"

everyone was like O_O and sakura quickly took her seat.

the red head cleared her throat and continued."uchiha sasuke,haruno sakura,onikami naruto,and onikami natsuki"three hands flew up."yes?"

"isn't teams suppose to consist of three genins and a jounin sensei?"natsuki asked.

kitsumi nodded."yeah,but there was an un even amount of students so your father,the jounin-senseis and the hokage talked and your being put on team seven"she cleared her throat."team eight..."

after the teams were announced everyone sat in their teams and waited for their senei's.

naruto and natsuki joined sasuke and sakura by the door.

"who do you think our jounin sensei will be?"naruto asked.

"since almost this whole team has a kekki genkki,probably hatake kakashi,cause of his KG"natsuki voiced.

sasuke and naruto nodded their agreement while sakura just mooned over the uchiha.

after all the other teams left,team seven waited for another hour before the class room door opened yet again to reveal a silver haired jounin with his head band covering his right eye(?) walked in."your late!"sakura,naruto and natsuki yelled angrily.

the jounin just eye smiled."sorry my sweet students,i just got lost on the road of life"everyone sweat drooped."meet me on top of the school for our first meeting"the silver haired man shunshined out of the room.

team seven sighed and left to meet their sensei on the roof of the academy.

After everyone was their kakashi reappeared."okay,let's introduce our selves,i'll start"he cleared his throat."my name is hatake kakashi,my likes and dislikes i don't really feel is important to you and my goal...i just don't feel like talking about,okay pinky you next"

"my name is haruno sakura what i like,er-who i like,"she glanced at sasuke and blushed."i really don't dislike anything and my goal for the future..."she looked at sasuke and giggled.

natsuki rolled her eye."fangirl much?"

"why don't you go next?"kakashi pointed to the onikami girl.

"me? well my name is Onikami natsuki,i like dumplings,cinnamon rolls,training with my brother,wolves,gathering information on people,and learning new jutsus!my dislikes are spicy foods,cats,people who quit easily,and getting caught.i hate people who underestamate my power because i'm a girl and the color goals are to unlock my bloodline,become the head of my clan and assiste my brother anyway i can with his goal"the purple eyed girl finished.

"i'll go next!"naruto called out."my name is Onikami naruto,i love ramen! and i like rice balls,training with my sister,foxes,wolves,  
>learning new jutsu,and trying different things everyday!i dislike really cold foods,owls cause of that freaky head twisting thing,getting caught,people who quit easily,and getting in trouble.i hate people who underestamate me and my sister,and doing the same thing ! and my goals are to help my sister with hers and become hokage!"the blonde finished.<p>

"alright your last"kakashi pointed to sasuke.

"Names Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes, and don't really like much. Also, I wouldn't call it a dream, more of an 's the resurrection of my clan,"his eyes creased down a little bit. "and to definitely kill a certain man."

For Sasuke's last statement, the other 4 looked at him in curiosity.

'Hmm, kill his older brother huh?'naruto thought.

'Kill? Isn't that a bit much?'sakura and natsuki thought.

'As I thought.'Kakashi thought.

After a few seconds, Kakashi finally spoke up, "Well all 3 of you guys sound fun, we will also be starting our missions tomorrow."

"YEAH! Time to show everyone what we can do!" yelled the excited onikami siblings.

"Yup, it's a mission that only concerns the 5 of us." kakashi said while looking down.

"Well, what is it?" asked the impatient naruto.

"It's survival training." He answered bluntly.

"Didn't we do survival training at the academy?" asked sakura.

With that comment, Kakashi started to laugh sadistically and everyone look at him like ._.

"What's so funny, sensei?" natsuki asked obviously not amused.

"Ah, well it's just that, when you guys hear this, you're definitively gonna flip." And he finally looked up, now his hand covering the right side of his face. "of the 27 graduates, only 9 get to become genins."With that phrase, he got all of the 3 graduate's attention.

"In other words, this mission is extremely hard, with only a 33 percent chance of passing."

Naruto's, Sakura's, Natsuki's and even Sasuke's face dropped at his comment.

"Hey, I told you you'd flip." Kakashi said as a matter of factly.

"Then what was the point of graduating, if we just get sent back to the academy?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, the academy only chooses those they think have the ability to become , your Jounin instructor,get to decide whether or not you have what it takes to become shinobi."

'Interesting, tell us we graduate, but then come back and say we're not ready to become genins?'Natsuki thought.

"Anyways, the training is tomorrow, meet at the training field. Bring all of your shinobi equipment with you and be sure to be there at 5 a.m."

Different thoughts are crossing through the four genins. Thoughts of having to go back scared them.

"Okay, you guys are dismissed," he then paused a turned around, "oh yeah, and skip breakfast, your stomach won't be able to hold it in when I'm done with you."with that,kakashi eye-smiled and left.

~~~TBC! i'll post tomorrow if i get atleast 5 comments!~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2Survival test

~heres the next chapter,with or without reviews i'm still doing this! i have hope for this fanfic of mine!~

~~O_O~~

Naruto dodged a kunai that was thrown at him,natsuki blocked a shuriken with her katana and they both charged at the 'enemy ninja'.

"your gonna have to do better than that!" kirutomi weaved through several hand signs."Kazekiri no jutsu!"he slashed his katana in a horizantle motion as a large slicing wind flew towards naruto.

the blonde drew his katana and took a defencive stance as the attack collided with his poured his chakra into the blade wich absorbed the attack and glowed a misty light smirked and raised his sword."kazekiri no jutsu!"he then slashed his sword in a verticle motion as the slicing that was once directed at him now soared towards his target.

kirutomi dodged the attack and was surprised when he heard his daughter's voice."Goukuuhou!"a sphere of air struck the man from behind and he was thrown into the wall of the peeling himself off of the wall,kirutomi walked over to his children."that was amazing! you two will definetly pass that survival mission!"he praised.

natsuki beamed and naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."we weren't that good,we could still use that chakra control lesson from mom,or maybe some more training with our katanas"

"oh c'mon naruto! we were awasome! let's go read those scrolls before bed"with that,natsuki grabbed her brother's hand and ran towards their room.

"A powerful jutsu, Ninpo Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species,which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature.  
>The ability to summon more advanced animals largely depends upon the amount of chakra the ninja can muster to perform the signing this contract,the creatures themselves can also reverse summon the contract signer to their location"natsuki read."your turn naruto,what do you have?"<p>

naruto searched through his scrolls."um,i have something on the elements"

"really? read it!"

"There are five main elements,the five elements themselves form a cyclical strong and weak against each element of fire is stronger than wind which is in turn stronger than is stronger than earth and earth is stronger than finishes the cycle by naturally winning out over elements to form new ones require a bloodline ability or the usage of bijuu granted bloodline or bijuu created elements include futton,hyouton,jinton,mokuton,  
>ranton,youton,bakuton,shakuton,enton,shouton,meiton,jinton, and kouton"naruto concluded.<p>

"naruto,what element do you think our clan posses?"

"i don't know natsuki,but we should get to bed.i have a feeling tommorows gonna be a very long day"they gathered up their scrolls and weapons,put them safely away and went to bed.

After they carefully packed their lunch,went over a few jutsu,and trained a little,naruto and natsuki headed off towards the training grounds.

"hey naruto,what do you think we're going to do for our survival training?"

the blue-eyed genin shrugged."i'm not sure but it's probably gonna be lame"

natsuki nodded in pair walked in silence until they reached the training grounds where the rest of their team was waiting for them."hey guys,anybody do a little training yesterday?"

"hn"sasuke gave a curt nod.

"yep"sakura said,mooning over sasuke.

"hey sakura,i think your lieing"natsuki said bluntly.

"you tryin' to start something onikami?"

"what? i just said i think your a lier,i don't think you trained at all"

Sakura just rolled her eyes."why would i lie about training?"

"to impress your,and i quote,'adorable sasuke-kun'"natsuki did her best impression of sakura.

naruto and even sasuke snikered lightly.

"i don't care what you say natsuki,i trained"

natsuki suddenly smirked and drew her dagger."care to prove me wrong?"

sakura drew a kunai."gladly!"

"natsuki,think about this"naruto warned.

"your foolish fighting could make us fail!"sasuke said.

"we're not fighting,we're ,sakura could learn a thing or two,or three"natsuki snickered.

sakura frowned deeply and lunged sloppily at the blonde girl.

natsuki easily dodged."c'mon sakura,i thought you trained! what happened?"

sakura gathered herself and charged at natsuki who in turn charged also.

their weapons clashed,after a moment natsuki over powered sakura and pinned the pink haired girl to the ground.

They heard someone clapping,when they looked up they saw kakashi-sensei walking over."that was good,but both of you could use more training"said the masked jounin.

natsuki snorted and withdrew her weapon,as did sakura.

"now,let's get down to bisuness! for your survival training,you'll have to rescue a team mate"

"what? a game? that's childish!"

"let me explain naruto,you will be facing bandits,enemy ninjas,and you'll have to go through a series of make sure the enemy doesn't detect you or the leader will kill your team !and you have until noon"

all four genins nodded.

"but kakashi-sensei,who's gonna be the captured team mate?"

kakashi looked at all four of his students,made several bushin,then grabbed sakura and shunshined away.

"looks like it's sakura"naruto concluded.

"good,maybe we can make it through this without the screaming banshi around"natsuki mumbled,sasuke grunted in agreement.

"guys,lets get going"with that,naruto leaped and natsuki followed closely behind.

~~O_O~~

Naruto pulled out a dagger several of kakashi's bunshin appeared.

natsuki followed his suit as sasuke began to weave hand signs.

naruto and natsuki charged at the bunshin and,afer a brief fight,quickly dispersed them.

another hand full of bushin came out,natsuki and naruto just stood behind sasuke.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"the uchiha drew chakra from his mouth to his chest and exhaled blew a stream of fire towards their targets which erupted into a large sphere of away with the 'bandits'.

"c'mon" natsuki ran forward,taking the lead with her brother and sasuke right behind her.

After a few miles and a few more groups of bandits the finally arrived to their destonation.

and old house stood heavily guarded with kakashi bunshin.

the remaining memeber of team seven hid behind a bush.

"i have a plan,sasuke,use your Goukakyuu no Jutsu to draw the bunshin over here,we'll use the smoke from the jutsu and take down as many bunshin as we can while heading towards the it?"natsuki.

"fine"

"sounds good to me"

"alright,let's go"

sasuke quickly weaved hand signs."Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and again a large sphere of flames appeared.

naruto quickly climbed into a tree while natsuki stayed behind the bush.

the bunshin arrived quickly at the scene.

naruto and natsuki drew their katanas and charged forward,slashing bunshin left and right while advancing towards the house where their team mate was being followed right behind them with two kunai.

~~~O_O~~~

Sasuke,Natsuki,and Naruto stood in front of a door in the house sakura was taken a deep breath,naruto knocked the door down and they all rushed in,weapons drawn.

sakura sat tied up with a note next to her.

while natsuki unwillingly untied sakura,naruto read the note."all of you need alot more training but you did goos,for now head back and eat,we'll finish your test afterwards. sign kakashi-sensei"

"well,let's head back and eat,who knows what kaka-sensei has in store for us"natsuki said exiting the house along with her team mates.

Natsuki sat down and opened her lunch which consisted of cinnamon rolls,ramen,and some tea her mom packed ecspecially for when she was about to take a bite of her cinnamon roll,she heard a loud groan from her brother."whats up naru?"

"kakashi-sensei took my lunch!my ramen and everything"his stomach growled and naruto slouched against a wodden post."and listen to this!" he grabbed a note next to the post where his lunch was and read it out loud."anyone who feeds naruto -  
>kakashi-sensei"he crumbled it up<p>

natsuki stared down at her lunch for a she looked back up she saw sasuke offering naruto his lunch then sakura.

the blonde girl sighed. and walked over to her brother."here,have my ramen naru,i wasn't gonna eat it anyway"she offered her brother the bowl which he quickly and happily took and devoured.

after naruto finished his ramen dark clouds formed above the genins and they all drew a appeared right in front of them."you dilibertly disobeyed me! and now you must pay!"

they all tensed.

"all four of you...passed"kakashi eye-smiled as the sky returned to the calm blue color it once was.

"wha?"

"what do you mean we all pass? we didn't even fight you!"

"let me explain,the first test was to see how well you all work together without the one thing that distracts you the most"everyone looked at sakura.

"the second test was to see how important your team was to you and you all passed."

each of the genins smiled proudly."report back here tomorrow"with that kakashi shunshined away.

team seven looked at each other."we did do a good job today"

"yeah,but we have alot more training left to do"naruto said thoughtfully.

"whats up with you and kakashi-sensei always saying we need more training?"

"naruto's right,we all could use more training"

"well,we should all get home and train,bye guys!"natsuki and naruto waved to their friends,exiting the training grounds.

~~~O_O~~~

naruto decided to stop by the ramen shop on their way home,so natsuki waited for him was leaning against the resturant when a sound caught her walked into the alley by the ramen shop and noticed a box,she opened the it and saw a two scrolls,both sealed."naruto,you have to see what i found!"she picjed up both scrolls and ran over to her brother.

~okay,i admit this chapter possibly sucked,but you guys can still review!~ 


	3. Chapter 3 A whole new world!

;3; - OH NO! CRYING GUPPY FACE! D: if you are humans and want the guppy to be happy,you will review this story...ONLY YOUR REVIEWS CAN MAKE DEH GUPPY HAPPY! HURRRY BEFORE IT MULTIPLIES!

;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3;

~~hey ppl,srry it took me so long to get this next chapter up promise i'll never take this long any more :3 anyway,it has came to mai attention that i haven't did a disclaimer saying that i don't own naruto,soooooooo...here it is!~~

me-*whispers*i own naruto*is suddenly tackled by scary lawyer people*  
>AH! OKAY! OKAY! *grumbles* i don't own any naruto charries...not right now any way*is tackled again*GAH!<p>

Scary lawyer people-natsuki doesn't own any naruto characters and never will.

announcer-this disclaimer has been brought to you the creators of...  
>SHAMPOW!<p>

~~now on with the story!~~

Naruto and natsuki sat in their living room going over some summoning scrools."hey dad! isn't that dog you showed us a summoning animal to?"

"first of all naruto it wasn't a dog,it was a wolf! and secondly yes,  
>why else would it have appeared when dad used the kuchiyose no jutsu"<br>natsuki answered.

"hm,true,so natsuki,what kind of summoning would you want?"

"well,if we can get more than on i wouldn't mind haveing a wolf summoning and maybe dragons if their are any!"

"don't get your hopes up,just because dragons exist in those stupid comic of yours doesn't make them real"

natsuki drooped."thanks for dashing my hopes ani"she sulked.

naruto rolled his eyes."no prob shimai"

natsuki glared at him."well what kind of summons would you want idiot?"

naruto glared right back,looking slightly thoughtful."hm...probably wolves since their our clans summoning and maybe a kitsune or frog,I haven't decided yet"

natsuki brightened."oh! kitsunes! they would be soooo cute! i'm changing! i'll take wolf,kitsune and a bird summoning! but not like a parrot or a small bird,i want a big so i can fly on it!"

naruto smiled."that sounds awesome! i want a bird summoning to!"

"you can't just pick what kind of summoning you want,the animal summon you've chosen has to like you to or your partnership won't work at all"  
>kirutomi said sitting down.<p>

"huh? i don't get it"naruto said,looking confused.

"well,to make it simple,summons live just like us,in a village in the summon few people visit the summon realm because the jutsu used to go there takes alot of chakra"

"so,dad,since you have alot of chakra could you take us there?"natsuki asked.

kirutomi looked thoughtful."i'll talk about with hokage-sama and kakashi-sempai later"

naruto and natsuki exchanged a glance,with their dad that usually meant yes."awesome!"both blondes cheered.

The man smiled."why don't you to get some training done before lunch,  
>then you two can do what ever you like"<p>

the sibling nodded,grabbed a couple scrolls,then headed for the training grounds

;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3;

"naruto,i'm not to sure we should be doing this"natsuki were currently sitting behind a tree at the training ground with the scrolls they found.

"c'mon natsuki,these scrolls were being thrown out,they were in a box by themselves and plus their sealed! who knows what kind of jutsu could be in here"naruto said while preforming several hand signs."Kai!"the seals popped right took the black scroll and tossed his sister the yellow one."let's read 'em!..."

both kids were silent for a moment they exchanged a glance then they both quickly open their scrolls.

"whoa!"

"no way!"

~~(okay! hope you all read and review!...sike! i wouldn't cut thr story off so short!)~~

"what'd you get naruto?"

"you know about the scroll with forbidden jutsu in it right?"

"yeah"

"i got kagebushin no jutsu it's forbidden because of the amount of chakra it takes"

"i know! i got hiraishin no jutsu"

naruto looked up in surprise"wow really?"he took the scroll from his sister and looked at it."awesome!"

"...so what are we going to do with them?"

"hm..."naruto thought."well,since their forbidden they must have other risks other than just takeing away a large amount of chakra...let's go to the library and see if we can find anything about these jutsu"

natsuki nodded."and naruto,we have to keep this a secret from everyone,  
>this is just between on,i've got a couple seals here"she took said seals out of her pocket and handed them to naruto.<p>

the blonde boy raised and eye-brow."you keep seals in your pockets?"

natsuki smirked."a good ninja is prepaired for anything"she said while preforming the needed hand signs and locking the seals into place.

naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged."eh,true"nhe put the scrolls in his pockets and headed towards the library along with his sister.

;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3;

"naruto,don't you think we should head home,it's just about dinner time and you know how mom gets when we miss dinner..."

"i know,i know! but we just need one more book for the hiraishin no jutsu"

"do you really think we can do these jutsus?"natsuki asked,looking worried.

"of course! i mean face it,we both have large amounts of chakra,cause of our bloodlines and even if we didn't have the shodogan dad said our chakra levels would still be through the roof"

natsuki nodded."point?"

"we should be able to do kagebushin no problem...but the hiraishin is known to have some dangerous risks"naruto explained while looking on the top shelf."hey i think i found it!"

natsuki sighed in relief."well,grab it and let's head home i'm starving and mom's makeing cinnamon rolls tonight!"she jumped off the desk she was sitting on and grabbed the book she picked up about kagebushin while naruto grabbed the book about tha blondes exited the library and went home

;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3;

Team seven all sat at the ramen stand."so guys,what'd you do on your day off?"sakura asked.

"trained"sasuke answered blandly.

naruto and natsuki looked at eachother."we trained to"they answered in unison.

"what mission do you think we'll be going on today?"sakura inquired.

sasuke shrugged.

naruto smirked."from what my dad told me we'll be going some where special"

sakura and sasuke looked at the two blondes."alright,spill are we going guys"sakura said frowning slightly.

"well,we read some scrolls about summoning and our dad told us a few things."naruto said.

natsuki smiled."get this,summons have their own realm,our dad asked kakashi-sensei and hokaga-sama if we could go there and he told us this mornning that they approved!"

sakura's face lit up and sasuke looked very intrested."really?"

the siblings nodded."we're staying for a couple weeks so when kaka-sensei gets here we probably have to pack up and go"naruto said,  
>finishing his fifth bowl of ramen.<p>

As if being summoned,the silver-haired masked jonin appeared."alright my young students,go pack up two weeks worth of clothes and supplies and meet me in the hokage's office"with that he disappeared.

"told ya"naruto and natsuki said in unison,their bags already packed.

"you two are already packed?"

"good ninjas are prepaired for anything"they replied.

sakura rolled his eyes and walked home to pack up.

sasuke did the same thing.

Once they they were gone naruto and natsuki started studying their jutsu again.

;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3;

Naruto and natsuki were waiting for sasuke and sakura to had moved on to the last couple chapters in their books and decided to stop for today.

The door opened and in walked the last of team seven.

The hokage stood."good,since all of you are here you can depart on your mission since i'm guessing naruto and natsuki have already told you"he looked at said blondes and they both grinned.

"but,hokage-sama,how do we even get to the summon realm?"sakura asked.

Sarutobi smirked."leave that to me"he weaved the needed hand seals and the genins disappeared in a puff of smoke.

~~(in the summon realm)~~

All four appeared in front a pair of large gates."wow! their huge!"  
>naruto yelled.<p>

"hey loudmouth,it's been a while brat"came a familiar voice.

the four genins looked down and saw a black ookami,a blue kitsune,a orange cat and a pink parrot

"we've been waiting for you kids!what took you so long?"complained the wolf pup.

"hey kira it's been a while"natsuki said smiling.

"we can talk later,right now i have to answer any questions you guys might have"

"i have one,"naruto spoke up."are we allowed to have more than one summoning contract?"

"yep,like for example,say you had a contract with dog summons are great for pursuit and slightly for tracking but not much else"kira explained.

"i see,so the more summons we have the better!"sakura concluded.

"yep,but not every one of us'll wanna sign a contact with you,we make special agreements and stuff but only if we like ya!"kira said.

"yep,we don't fight for idiots"the kitsune spoke up,looking at naruto.

"hey! i'm not an idiot!"

"relax ani,i'm sure he wasn't talking abou yo-...actualy i take that back"natsuki said smirking,causing her brother to growl at her.

;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3; ;3;

~~(okay,this is really the end of this chappie! but,since it took me EXTRA long to update,i'll be posting another chapter a few moments after this one!)~~ 


	4. HELP MEH!

~okay guys i'm at a lost for what to make this chappie about but maybe you guys can help me!  
>in your reviews,if you have any ideas,tell me what you guys think the next chappie should be about,<br>what charrie it should focus on,and if natsuki should master the thunder god technique and naruto have the kage bushin or the other way around! thanks for the help!~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Yuki pakku

hey ppl,srry i haven't been on in a while,skool is really holding me up and mai grades are horrible...hehehe...ANYWAY! here the next chappie! i dn't own naruto,if i did natsuki would be in it,and naruto would have brought sasuke back and asked out hinata by now...-_- i'm not joking btw...

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with natsuki in the training grounds,managing to slip away from the others for a while."so,should we practice the kagebushin first or the hiraishin?"natsuki asked.<p>

"kagebushin,it won't damage us as much"naruto replied,opening the scroll."i'll go first"he preformed the needed hand seals."kagebushin no jutsu!"after a puff of smoke,natsuki found herself surrounded by six narutos.

"whoa!"natsuki looked around."alright naruto,my turn!"the blonde boy dismissed the clones as natsuki formed the hand seals."kagebushin no jutsu!"after a large puff of smoke,the clearing cleared to show six natsuki's."nice"naruto commented."okay,we should head back now natsuki,kira said we have a mission after we meet for some ramen!"a pleased mile crossed his face as he left the training grounds,natsuki following.

X

X

X

natsuki and naruto arrived just as sakura and sasuke did."hey guys,get any training done?"

"ofcourse dobe,that is the whole reason we're here any way"sasuke sneered.

"yeah naruto-baka,you should have known _atleast _that since your dad is the one who convinced the hokage to take us here in the first place"sakura chimed.

"look here _pinky_,the only one who calls naruto a baka is me! if you have any comments or concerns feel free to let me know so i can kick your loud ass!"natsuki snapped.

"Okay kittens,put your claws away,"kira joked padding up."we have a couple warm-up D-rank missions than a C-rank one"the Ōkami said."i have specific instructions from the hokage and your sensei to let you guys practice fighting and other stuff with what ever summons chose to be with you,so hurry up and pick so we can leave"

"I want you kira!"natsuki said,drawing a smile from the wolf pup.

"i guess i'll take the fox"naruto pointed to the blue kitsune who smirked.

"great,i get the gaki"kyuu remarked making naruto glare at him.

"then i'll take the bird"sakura pointed to the slightly large feathered creature,leaving sasuke with a orange and white cat.

"okay!,everyone has partner! now lets get going!"kira instructed,hopping on natsuki's head as they walked pass the gigantic gates.

X

X

X

After successfully completing their war-up missions an heading back to town,Team 7 met their summons at the training grounds.

"okay pups! it's time to train before our last mission of the of you take a position in the field and work on making new jutsus to use with your partners"kira said before everyone broke up into groups.

**with Naruto and Kyuu**

Naruto flopped into the grass."so kyuu,whats your element?"

"i specialize in katon based jutsu,and you?"

"well,i mostly know Fuuton but my dad did teach me and natsuki two suiton jutsus!"

"hm,well let me show you mine!"kyuu twitched his left ear twice before leaping into the air."**Katon: Kitsuhonoo!"**A huge fireball erupted from the fox's mouth and destroyed everything in it's path.

"Woah!"naruto exclaimed before giving kyuu a smirk."alright! it's my turn now!"after going through needed hand seals naruto took in a large breath."**Suiton: **Teppoudama!"****large water bullets erupted from the blond's mouth and collided with several trees,breaking smiled sheepishly.

"nice kit,maybe this could work."kyuu complemented.

"yep,if our attacks were to collide,it would create a large amount of steam!that would give our team the upper hand!"naruto concluded.

"well naruto,i guess i finally know whats bigger than your mouth"Kyuu chided.

"well it's my head ofcour-HEY!"

(A/N: srry,i gotta skip everyone else,moms almost back...hehehe)

After training they met at the village gates and embarked on their first C-rank and kira led the group with naruto and kyuu taking up the rear was sasuke&sume,and sakura&hane was a peaceful walk,until kira tensed on top natsuki's head making the blond girl ofcourse didn't go unoticed by her team mates who folled the suit."we're being followed"kira growled.

Kyuu and naruto exchanged a swift weaved through hand signs while kyuu's ears twitched furiously.**"Kitsuhonoo Teppoudama!" **naruto and kyuu's attacks combined,creating a large amount of giving them a chance to escape.

"why don't we just fend them off?"sasuke objected.

"right now we just have to worry about getting to the next village and completing our mission,plus those are just some low class bandits"kira said.

the uchiha snorted but continued to follow his team.

Naruto then took lead of the group as they continued down the path before them."So kyuu,what vilage are we going to?"

kyuu looked up at the blonde."Yuki pakku,a village run by have to guard some ancient artifact that they have due to a couple of rumors that someones planning to steal it."the kitsune explained.

"What artifact do we have to protect?"sakura asked.

"some acient sword thats said to grant ultimate power to who ever weilds 's Yuki pakku's secret weapon when their losing in a war or battle,thats why their village and our village are allies"kira spoke up.

"yeah,who would want to get in a fight with some stupid weak village that has one strong trump card"sume nodded in they need to depend on that sword so much,their not as strong as you all say right?"

hane shook her feathered head."no,their also feared in battle because of their savage nature and impeccable stamina"she explained.

The entire group came to a stop."we're resting here for now"kira said."we'll be at the village tomorrow morning."

They all settled down around a small fire,thanks to natsuki and naruto,and began to discuss their mission again."Even so they must have some sort of weakness!"sakura said.

kira shook her head."Their wolves,we're strong creatures and always believe in working as a pack or when we're apart our minds are connected and we can locate the other pack members no matter the to mention how fast we are and our keen a contract with wolves also signifies that you are now part of that is a saying that we wolves use,'the pack is life,the pack is forever'"

"or maybe your all just to proud to admit your weaknesses"sume muttered.

"what your problem?"kira growled.

"right now,you! your entire race,species,or what ever is my problem kira!"sume hissed

"cool it,now!"Hane skwaked, whacking both summons on the head.

"sume started it"kira glared at the cat before padding over to natsuki,curling up in her lap and closing her eyes.

said cat rolled his eyes before laying down,eyes closed.

"maybe we all should get some sleep?"kyuu exchanged a swift glance before they to settled down and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
